


Am I a monster mama?

by Rickenoch_GAYnor



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Non-Binary Character, Changelings, Charlie is only mentioned, Gen, My OC - Freeform, Nyx has some feeelings, Nyx's parents are good parents, Sort Of, Tyranny of Dragons, benny is a good doggo, they are not good feelings, they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickenoch_GAYnor/pseuds/Rickenoch_GAYnor
Summary: Sometimes, children are taken away in the nightSometimes, those children are replaced with something elseSomething else that looked like the original childbut it's notOnce there was CharlieThen in the morning 'Charlie' had golden eyes and sharp teethThe parents knew this was not their Charlie, but it was a childan innocent child.So they raise themNyx
Kudos: 3





	Am I a monster mama?

Nyx walked down the dark hallway, rubbing an eye as they peeked into the living room. Their mama and papa were talking to some aunt, an aunt who turned to look at Nyx. The lady grinned a big smile and held out her thick arms for a hug.

" Oh Charlie! How big you've gotten!"

Nyx's eyes dropped to the ground. It felt like a rock had fallen into their stomach. They were not Charlie, Charlie was gone, and presumably dead. Nyx's parents cast a worried glance to each other before addressing the comment.

" That's not Charlie...It's Nyx."

" Oh- that's right! Oh I am terribly sorry about Charlie-"

The rest of the conversation became inaudible to Nyx as they wrung their hands together. It wasn't their fault that mama and papa's child, their REAL child, was gone. It wasn't their fault- It wasn't- _You're the rot that killed their flower._ Nyx shook their head, it wasn't the first time they'd gotten thoughts like that. Yet it still made them feel terrible afterwards whenever they did think these things. 

" Mama- I'm gonna go play outside, " Nyx mumbled to their bare feet before turning and disappearing down the hallway.

  
  


* * *

  
Nyx threw the stick as far as they could, smiling as Benny barked and chased after it. Nyx stood with their hands on their hips, the hem of their skirt torn and dirty as it rested against scraped knees. The dog came trotting back with the stick, his tail wagging from side to side. They pet Benny's one flopped ear.

" Good boy."

They threw the stick away once again, watching the dog disappear after it. Nyx brushed their brown hair back and tied it with a ribbon, ending it with a bow. 

" Benny!" They called out after a few minutes

Nyx frowned. The dog had been gone for a little while by now.

" Benny?" They began walking in the direction he had gone.

Grass crunched down beneath their feet as they walked. The sounds of children laughing came from ahead of them. Then the whine of a dog. Nyx was running with worry sinking into their chest.

" Benny!"

Nyx burst into the clearing where a circle of children were surrounding Benny. The leader had a stick and was poking the dog with it, laughing a high nasily laugh. Nyx curled their hands into fists. 

" Hey! Leave him alone!" 

" Ey it's the imposter!" the kid with the stick sneered.

" I'm not an imposter...." 

The child laughed in disbelief. Then shook his head and dropped the stick.

" Yeh. sure. Keep telling yourself that monster" 

Nyx was left standing alone with Benny as the kids left.

* * *

" Mama?"

" Yes Nyx?" she asked when tucking Nyx in that night.

" Am... am I a monster?"

The woman stopped and looked at the small child. Her brow twitched with concern.

" Of course not Nyx. Where did this come from?"

_You're a monster, she just won't tell you. The other kids are right. You're the filth that replaced their pride and joy. Rot. Monster. They hate you. Your're a monster._

" no where mama."

" I love you Nyx."

_Filthy unwanted thing._

" I love you too mama."


End file.
